


Pippin's Dream

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble Sequence, Dreams, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Pippin's Dream

In Pippin's dream, Strider wasn't nearly as intimidating as he'd been during the day, or the night before back in Bree. He was just as tall and strong, and he tried just as hard to order the hobbits around, but whenever he would finish a self-righteous speech with a stern glare (meant to make the hobbits feel foolish and weak), Pippin couldn't keep from giggling, and Merry and Frodo would soon join in. Sam would act nervous and uncomfortable, and this at least seemed to give the Ranger some satisfaction. He would gather up his skirts and stride on ahead.

Strider's dress was pale blue and crinkly, with full skirts and puffy short sleeves. It looked nothing like what hobbit ladies wore but more like what Pippin had always imagined for a fairytale princess. Later in life, Pip would meet actual princesses and realize that Strider's dress was nothing like what they wore either. It was tailored to fit him, snug at his hips, no empty bodice sagging at his chest. It trailed to his ankles and yet never got muddy or torn. He wore boots and daggers underneath, heavier weapons slung on top. His hair and beard were unkempt.

Later, after the revelations at the Council of Elrond, Pippin enjoyed telling people he'd always known Aragorn had royal blood. He'd dreamed of Strider in a dress eight more times between Bree and Rivendell. He'd whispered of it to Merry but decided not to share it with the others, who seemed much more intent in their grimness. Waking with that image was always a delight. Sleep was too short, the world full of cares and dangers, and Pippin's body ached all over, but there was some small comfort in being able to imagine their fearless leader thus. Aragorn the Frilly.


End file.
